fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Again (Olivia version 2)
Narissa chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together as the preverbal ball was back in her court. "And, uh...what were you saying, my dear?" she asked Olivia in a silky voice. Olaf reappeared on Narissa's head with one last trick. "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" he laughed. As Olaf laughed away into thin air, Narissa became very angry. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!" she shouted. The thugs erupted with applause as they dove and swarmed to arrest Olivia, who rushed out of the courtroom, knocking away any thugs that got in her way. "You heard what her majesty said!" Lawrence announced through his hat before getting trampled by the thugs, "Off with her head!" Dijon blew on his trumpet to call out more thugs as Olivia ran out of the castle with about 52 decks worth of thugs hot on her tail. Olivia raced into the maze as the thugs followed suit. The chase continued for about 15 minutes as even Narissa and Lawrence took part in the chase. The chase ended when Olivia ran (quite literally) into a deck of thugs, knocking them over in the process. Narissa ran over the thugs on her side, causing an incline that stopped Olivia in her tracks. As she slid down the thug slide, she noticed the hedge maze vanishing and suddenly wind up in another caucus race, led by Br'er Rabbit, of course. The racers included Narissa, Lawrence, Pumbaa, Timon, Yogi, Boo Boo, Charlie, Itchy, some Oysters, and a deck's worth of the thugs. Everyone (except Olivia): Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again No one ever loses and no one can ever win Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top Never a beginning... Olivia pulled herself out of the caucus and started running across a beach, with Narissa and the thugs chasing after her. "Off with her head!" Narissa shouted, "Off with her head!" Olivia kept on running as the rocks she jumped over turned into teapots; she suddenly found herself back at Pumbaa and Timon's tea party. Just then, Pumbaa and Timon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Olivia. "Just a moment," Pumbaa said. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!" Olivia panted, "But-but I can't stop now!" "Ah, but we insist," said Timon. "You must join us in a cup of tea!" The warthog and the meerkat pushed Olivia into a giant cup of tea, which seemed to be more spacious than it looked. She came out, seeing that the tea turned into water...an ocean at that. As she swam, Narissa was riding at her, using the same method the travel Br'er Rabbit did earlier on. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Narissa shouted. Olivia immediately noticed Mushu, smoking on top of his mushroom. "Mr. Mushu, what will I do?" Olivia asked. He turned to her, not seeming to enjoy her company and blew smoke at her. "Who are you?" Mushu asked. As Olivia coughed from the smoke, she suddenly felt solid ground on her feet. The ocean around her disappeared as Mushu's smoke swirls into a tunnel that stretched for miles. Olivia wasted no time running as Narissa and the thugs were right behind her. "There she goes!" Narissa called, "Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" The tunnel went on for a while until Olivia came upon Zazu. She reached out, desperately trying to grab him. She finally managed to grab it and tried to open the door. However, Zazu groaned in pain as Olivia grabbed him. "Still locked, you know." he said. "But Queen Narissa!" Olivia explained, "I simply must get out." Zazu chuckled. "But you are outside." he said. Olivia was confused. "What?" "See for yourself!" said Zazu, as he opened his beak wide to show what he was talking about. Olivia looked inside and saw herself out in the riverbank, asleep under the tree, with Pooka in her lap. "Why, why that's me!" Olivia exclaimed, "I'm asleep!" "Don't let her get away!" Narissa ordered, "Off with her head!" The Scottish-British girl mouse turned around to see Narissa and her mob rushing at her, and this time she was cornered with nowhere else to run. "Olivia! Olivia, wake up!" Olivia begged herself, "Please wake up, Olivia!" She attempted to wake the other Olivia on the other side up. But she was too late! The attacks finally reached her, mere inches away from hitting her. At that moment, everything went bright white. The last thing Olivia could hear was a distant voice calling her name, "Olivia! Olivia!" The voice revealed to be Sawyer in the real world, who was calling to her apprentice to wake up. "Olivia! Olivia!" Sawyer called out, "Will you please pay attention and recite your lesson?" Finally, Olivia woke up from her slumber. Her mind was still fresh from her "adventure." She asked, "Hmmm? Oh. Oh! Uh..." She heard to the word "recite," and she suddenly shot up to recite. Olivia: How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tail And pour the waters of the... "Olivia, what are you talking about?" Sawyer cut her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sawyer." Olivia apologized to her mentor, "But you see, the Grand Duke of Owls said..." "Grand Duke of Owls?" Sawyer was confused. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Olivia, I...Oh, well." she said, "Come along, your parents and brothers are waiting for you. It’s time for dinner, anyway." Sawyer led Olivia home from the park for dinner as Olivia picked up Pooka. Olivia was glad to be home after the long adventure she had. Even if it was just a crazy dream...Or was it? One thing was for sure, Olivia knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time...and the new yet, strange friends she met along the way. Chorus: Olivia in Wonderland Over the hill or here or there I wonder where The End A Christopher Storm Production Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs